


When Fantasy Becomes a Reality

by AmysToyTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmysToyTARDIS/pseuds/AmysToyTARDIS





	When Fantasy Becomes a Reality

You put down your book and sit there, wondering whether you're hungry or not. After a few minutes of thought and still no conclusion, you decide to go get something anyway. On your way downstairs you notice the house is silent, well silent except for two laughs that you do not recognise. Your heart begins to pound, you try to calm yourself by telling yourself that they're just friends of the family but something was telling you that that wasn't the case. After all, the rest of the family were on holiday, you had decided to stay behind. Your steps become slower and more quiet. The laughing had stopped. 'Probably just my imagination' you think to yourself. You speed up the pace and head straight for the kitchen. *Laughing*, there it is again. Your head automatically turns despite wanting to ignore it, you begin to head in the opposite direction towards the living room. Your peer into the room, at which moment you see the backs of two heads. You're sure you recognise them but no, they can't be, can they? You walk into the room, the two people turn to look at you. Your body freezes into shock. You were right, you did recognise them. You didn't think it would be possible but there they were, Matt Smith and Jenna-Louise Coleman, both sat on your sofa. Matt was in jeans and a simple blue T-shirt whilst Jenna wore a simple white top and her well known brown leather skirt. They stared at you as your eyes began to water. You tried to keep calm as you didn't want to scare them away, this was a moment you had often fantasized about and now it was a reality. Or was it not? A surge of doubt ran through your mind, was this a dream? You begin pinching and slapping yourself continually. You are so convinced that this cannot be real. Matt notices what you're doing and grabs your carefully by the arms. His tender touch makes you want to scream with excitement and delight but instead you just stare at floor.

"We're real", he said, "this isn't a dream. No, not a dream at all. This is indeed reality. You are awake so please stop pinching and slapping yourself." You look up at him, he looks the exact same as what he does on TV. He smiles at you and you smile back shyly.  
"Come on, how about we watch some Doctor Who? Would you like that?" Matt asks whilst sitting back down on the sofa. You stand there staring at them both, not quite sure how to register anything.  
"What? With you two?" You ask. You were certain they wouldn't say yes.  
"Of course!" replies Matt, your eyes lit up in a way they have never done before. "Come on", he said as he patted the sofa signalling you to sit down. For a moment you just stand there. In your fantasizes you'd just dive straight in but this was reality, things wouldn't go as you planned. You had to be careful. You head towards the sofa, Jenna and Matt are smiling at you as you walk past them.  
"No", Matt says. You turn to look at him, your face clearly expressing your confusion. Matt moves up along the sofa therefore leaving a gap between him and Jenna just big enough for you to fit in. Matt rubs his hand on the spot. "Sit here." You stare at him, does he really want you to sit between himself and Jenna?  
"Are... Are you sure?" You ask.  
"Yeah, why not?" Matt smiles at you. You never noticed how much you loved his smile until now. The way it lit up his face the way smiles should. You turn to look at Jenna. She too is smiling. You look at her for a moment, jealous of how beautiful she is.  
"Is it okay with you?" You ask Jenna.  
"Yes, of course it is", she replies. That was all you needed. You sit down between Matt and Jenna, your heart begins to pound with excitement and nervousness. What if you say something inappropriate? In your fantasizes you could control it and make it so that whatever you did or said they loved you for it. But this was reality, something you have no control over.

"Which episode shall we watch?" Matt asks breaking the moments silence in the process.  
"What time is it?" You ask.  
"6:57", Jenna replies.  
"Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS is on in a few minutes", you explain.  
"Great! We'll watch that then" Matt and Jenna reply together. You pick up the remote and put the TV onto BBC3.  
"Doesn't watching yourself on the TV bother you?"  
"No, not really", Matt laughs as he gives his answer.  
"No, not at all. I'm used to it." Jenna explains. You smile at them both. You hear a sound coming from the TV which you recognise. You turn your head to look at the TV. Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS has just begun. The room is silent except for the TV but you don't mind. Why should you mind? Matt pulls you closer to him and you rest your head on his shoulder. He smells amazing and you want to ask what deodorant he's wearing but you know that will sound weird. Matt's arm is still around you from when he pulled you closer. Jenna smiles at you both, you feel sorry for her as she looks a little left out but she doesn't seem to mind. About half way through the episode you notice Matt is moving his shoulder. You realise that he's aching and sit up. He smiles at you and you smile back before turning your attention towards the TV again. Moments later you turn to Jenna and throw your arms around her. You were expecting Jenna to just sit their in shock but instead she wraps her arms around you too. Happiness pulses through you. You let go and Jenna smiles at you, you smile back. You notice that your confidence since first meeting them about an hour ago had shot up drastically. You feel as though you have known them all your life. As Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS comes to an end you realise that this is the perfect time to find out more about them. 

"I've just realised, we don't know your name." Jenna points out.  
"Oh, it's (your name)"  
"(Your name), that's a lovely name." Jenna replies.  
"Yes, a lovely name indeed." Matt confirms. You smile shyly to show your gratitude whilst blushing. Matt and Jenna laugh when they notice you blushing.  
"So, what shall we do now?" Jenna asks.  
"Um, can I ask you guys some questions?" you ask.  
"Well you kinda just did." Matt points out. Jenna tuts before you all laugh together for a moment. You want that moment to last forever but you know it wouldn't. You know that Matt and Jenna will eventually have to leave. You push the thought out of your head. "Yes, of course you can", Matt says, finally giving you the answer you were hoping for.  
"Ok, so Matt", he looks at you waiting for the rest of the question. "Do you miss Karen and Arthur?"  
"Of course I do, but Jenna's great too, I love them all."  
"Jenna", you say as you turn to look at her. "Do you fancy Matt?", Jenna stares at you in surprise. "I mean! Do you like working on Doctor Who?" Jenna laughs.  
"Yes, I do, obviously", she smiles. Relief runs through you as you realise that she didn't take your little slip up offensively. You turn to face Matt before slapping him, jokingly.  
"OW! What was that for?!"  
"You're leaving!" You cry whilst throwing your arms around him to hug him. You feel his hands touch your back.  
"I'm sorry but I have to", he whispers in your ear. "But I'll be in plenty of other stuff. This isn't the end". You look up at him and notice him smiling, you automatically smile back in response.  
"Jenna, are you going to miss Matt?"  
"Yes, a lot. More than I thought I would."

After hours of talking Matt looks at the time.  
"My God, is that the time? There's no way we could both get home at this time. Is it okay if we stay here for the night?"  
"Um, yeah sure", you want to jump up and down and scream like a little child who has just been told they're going to Disney World. But somehow you stop yourself. "I've just thought, how did you get in here?"  
"Your parents gave us the keys", Matt explains.  
"Wait, wait, wait.....WHAT?! Do you mean to tell me that my parents know you and they didn't bother to tell me despite knowing how much I love you two?" You begin to fill up with anger.  
"They wanted us to surprise you while they were away." Jenna explains. Suddenly your anger disappears and you just want to hop on the first plane to France to go and thank your parents. You rest your head on Matt's shoulders again and it's not long  
until you fall asleep.  
"Hey Matt", Jenna whispers. Matt turns his head to look at her. "She's asleep." Matt nods to show he heard what Jenna had said. He slowly moved away from you, carefully resting your head on the sofa. He stood up, put his arms underneath you and lifted you up. He carries you up the stairs before carefully placing you in your bed. It was obviously your bed as the room was filled with Doctor Who posters. 

You wake up the next morning. Unsure of how you got into bed. You go to head downstairs, expecting Matt and Jenna to already be gone. You peer into your parent's bedroom and notice that Matt and Jenna are sleeping in your parents bed. You should mind but you don't. If anything you're happy. You notice that Matt's arm is wrapped around Jenna, pulling her closer to himself. You smile and then head to bathroom. On your way back to your room you bump into Matt.  
"Go in there with Jenna", he says as he heads downstairs. He had left too quickly for you to question him so you do as he said. Jenna looks up at you as you walk into the room and smiles. She pats the bed and you walk over, sitting down where Jenna had previously patted.  
"Why does Matt want me in here?" You ask, hoping Jenna would know.  
"I honestly have no idea." she replies. You continue talking for a good half hour.  
"Where is Matt?"  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon", as Jenna spoke Matt walks into the room with two tray. From the smell you notice that it's a cooked breakfast. You just want to run up and hug him but you know you can't as you'd send the trays flying. Matt places places a tray onto Jenna's lap, whilst doing so he looks at her in a way you've never seen anyone look at someone before. He then places the second tray onto your lap.  
"Thank you", you say. Matt smiles at you and sits on the bed.  
"So what shall we do today?", Matt asks you. Your eyes light up as you realise that you were about to spend another day with Matt and Jenna.


End file.
